Friend but
by Wiell
Summary: Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diselingi dengan Kris dan juga Luhan. [CHANBAEK] YAOI. ONESHOT.


**Tittle :**

Friend but..

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Rating :**

T

 **Length :**

ONESHOT

 **Summary :**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diselingi dengan Kris dan juga Luhan.

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki tampan dengan segudang uang yang bisa dengan mudah dipetik layaknya memetik buah dari pohonya. Terkenalpun tidak. Apalagi pintar. Nilainya dalam pelajaran matematika tak pernah lebih dari tujuh. Tapi sikap ramahnya yang menutupi kekurangannya. Ia selalu menyapa semua orang, walaupun hanya dengan senyum untuk orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dan dengan alasan itu yang cukup membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Ia memang sudah mengenal lama Baekhyun, bahkan sejak JHS. Keduanya bahkan selalu berada dalam satu kelas sejak saat itu. Seolah takdir menakdirkan keduanya untuk selalu bersama. Dan Chanyeol merasakan dadanya yang berdegup kencang karena melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sejak akhir-akhir ini. Ia cukup bingung dengan itu.

.

.

"Ayo kekantin" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya kembali terfokus pada laptop didepannya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan Proposal ini dulu, duluan saja"

"Ayolah, kau sudah mengerjakannya dari tadi" tangan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih menari diatas keyboard. Yang ditarik mendelik tajam tapi tetap mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya hingga hilang dibelokan pintu. Ia menghela napas pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengikuti kekantin tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut keduanya tahu tentunya. Sebenarnya juga tak apa ia mengikuti dua anak itu, mereka berteman. Bahkan biasanya mereka kekanti bersama tapi tidak hari ini. Tangannya terhenti mengetuk meja saat melihat Luhan diambang pintu dan berjalan menuju kearahnya. Semnyum bertengger diwajahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak kekantin" lalu Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja. Semua murid dikelas Chanyeol telah pergi kekanti atau kemanapun itu kecuali beberapa orang termasuk dirinya.

"Malas" Chanyeol menidurkan kepalanya dimeja. Suara derit kursi bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar. Ia pikir Luhan sudah pergi, nyatanya tangannya malah ditarik paksa diajak berdiri, "Kau bisa jamuran jika dikelas terus" katanya kesal. Lalu berjalan keluar dengan Chanyeol yang masih ditariknya menuju kantin.

.

.

Menurutnya kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat melihat orang yang kita kasihi ternyata sudah punya yang lain. Yang lain yang selalu ada disampinya, yang lain yang mengantarnya kemanapun, yang lain yang bisa memeluk dan menciumnya kapanpun. Chanyeol juga ingin punya orang yang seperti itu, Baekhyun misalnya. Tapi itu hanya akan menjadi khayalan belaka. Karena kenyataanya Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaaanya pun pupus bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya itu akan terdengar sangat egois tentunya.

Kris namanya. Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya. Dia tinggi seperti dirinya. Wajahnya campuran. Saat Chanyeol melihatnya ia mengakui kalau Kris itu memang tampan, tapi itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya.

"Tampankan?" tanya Baekhyun. Sebuah foto lelaki dengan Baekhyun terpampang diponsel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecut. Ia sudah bisa menebak yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya "Dia kekasihku" benarkan? Kekasih. Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi, ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mentraktirku begini" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Mengambil ponselnya dimeja yang diletakkan Chanyeol. "Kau harus senang karena aku punya kekasih jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan Luhan untuk pulang bersama dalam rangka kebersaman kalian" ucapnya panjang.

Dahinya mengernyit, "Luhan? Aku berteman dengannya"

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengannya, tapi katakan dengan jujur kalau kau memang mencintainya" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak ada cinta diantara kami, teman". Baekhyun menghela napas keras, ditatapnya ramyeon yang sudah agak mengembang itu. "Aku bahkan 3 minggu lalu melihat kalian berciuman, dan kau bilang kau tidak pacaran dengannya?" decakan kesal Baekhyun terdengar. Suasana kedai ramyeon yang sepi membuat ucapan Baekhyun terdengar keras.

Chanyeol diam,

"Baiklah, aku memang pacaran dengannya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa diabaikan jika aku dengan Luhan" ucap Chanyeol setelah diam cukup lama.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku, aku bahkan memberitahumu tentang aku yang berpacaran dengan Kris. Teman macam apa kau ini?"

"Kita teman, teman tapi mesra. Itu katamu. Kita berteman tapi kita dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih sejak 4 bulan lalu. Kau yang memutuskannya Baekhyun. Kita tidak bisa mengurusi masalah satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak melarangku untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Aku pacaran dengan Luhan itu karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Karena dia tahu aku mencintaimu tapi kita tidak bisa bersama. Dia tahu segalanya tentang aku. Dia mencintaiku sedang kau tidak. Juga aku mulai muak dengan status teman tapi mesra itu" Chanyeol berdiri, tangannya mengambil tas disampingnya. Matanya menatap datar Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu. Kakinya lalu melangkah keluar. Mangabaikan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya. Ponselnya masih bergetar menampilkan nama Kris di ID pemanggil. Kepalanya semakin ditengggelamkan dibantalnya. Kakinya menendang ponselnya yang berada diujung ranjang hingga jatuh. Ia uring-uringan sendiri mendapati Chanyeol yang tak pernah menjemputnya untuk kesekolah. Ia juga tak mengirimkan pesan. Jika dikelaspun Chanyeol tak pernah mau menatapnya. Ia akan langsung keluar begitu bel berbunyi dan mendatangi kelas Luhan yang ada disamping kelasnya. Saat pulangpun Chanyeol akan langsung pulang dengan Luhan yang ada diboncengannya.

Itu sudah berjalan 3 minggu sejak perseteruannya dengan Chanyeol dikedai ramyeon itu. Ia juga masih berpacaran dengan Kris yang selalu perhatian dengannya. Dengan Kris yang selalu menjemputnya dengan dengan mobil sport merahnya. Tapi terasa berbeda. Lebih menyenangkan saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Label teman tapi mesra ia juga menikmatinya. Andai ia dan Chanyeol tidak bertengkar pasti ia sudah berada dirumah Chanyeol saat ini, menginap disana, berpelukan dan berbagi ciuman hingga pagi. Selalu seperti itu hingga pertemgkaran kemarin.

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia mengajak Chanyeol menjalin hubungan Teman Tapi Mesra itu. Ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan chanyeol. Tapi ia tahu jika dadanya tak pernah berdegup kencang karena Chanyeol. Tapi sejak Chanyeol marah semua berbeda.

Jika dilihat dari balkon kamarnya, kamar Chanyeol lampunya masih menyala. Ia belum tidur. Baekhyun segera berdiri, berjalan menuju balkonya dan membukanya. Tangannya ditangkupkan menuju dekat mulutnya, ia menarik napas. "CHANYEOLL!" ia berteriak.

Pintu balkon masih tertutup.

"CHANYEOLL!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Pintu balkon Chanyeol terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan topless dan rambut acak-acakan. Matanya setengah tertutup. Boxernya bahkan melorot menampilkan celana dalam abu-abu. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya malas.

"Aku akan kerumahmu" Baekhyun berkata. Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas ia sudah lari duluan. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang masih menggunakan piyama.

.

.

Baekhyun segera mencium Chanyeol saat membuka pintu. Ia bahkan sampai terjengkang kebelakang. Tapi dengan sigap tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Jepang sejak tadi pagi jadi keadaan rumah sepi. Chanyeol cukup beruntung.

Chanyeol segera mendorong Baekhyun kesofa. Membaringkannya dengan keras. Ia bahkan mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Bibirnya menuju leher Baekhyun, menciuminya lembut. lidahnya terjulur menggoda leher putih Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak melepas kancing piyama biru Baekhyun.

Lalu ia berhenti wajahnya menjauh dari leher Baekhyun ganti menatap mata bening Baekhyun. Tangannya pun berhenti. Baekhyun yang menutup matanya, kembali membuka matanya. Mata Baekhyun gelisah, ia sebenarnya tak tahu untuk apa ia kesini dan secara tiba-tiba mencium Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?"

Baekhyun diam. Matanya bergerak menghindari mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku hanya.."

"Baekhyun" desisnya tajam, "Apa maumu?"

"Aku.." ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya."Putuskan Luhan dan aku akan putus dengan Kris. Ayo kita pacaran" ucapnya tegas, ia menatap Chanyeol. Agaknya ia cukup menyesal mengungkapkan itu disaat seperti ini. Dengan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dan menindihnya. Dengan Baekhyun dan piyamanya yang berantakan. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang menyeringai kecil sebelum membalas dengan mencium bibirnya Baekhyun.

"ASTAGA!" pekik seorang wanita muda melihat adiknya mencium ganas lelaki mungil yang berstatus tetangganya dan teman adiknya itu.

"IBU NIKAHKAH CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN SEKARANG" teriaknya keras.

.

.

.

END

.

A/N :

Aku gak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bener2 seka buka cerita oneshot. Sekali masalah dan end. Untuk satu ini aku harap kalian paham ceritanya. Ini nulis 2 jam dan langsung post jadi maaf dengan typo yang banyak banget. Alurnya juga kecepetan kayaknya.

Juga terima kasih sekali yang sudah review dan baca ff ku yang Bad Day dan Happy Ending. Aku seneng lo baca review kalian. Walaupun gak aku bales satu2 . karena aku lagi semangat nulis mungkin ada yang mau sequel untuk Bad day?

Maaf ya kalau udah keseringan update ff. Soalnya lagi seneng aja. Mungkin kedepannya bakal lama banget buat update. Karena aku udah kelas 3 dan ujian ujian ujian. Satu bulan lagi aku udah bimbel tuh jadi bakal sibuk deh. Banyak tugas juga yang belum kelar dan minta diselesai in. Proposal juga nunggu. Untuk updatenya Happy Ending mungkin masih lama lagi gak tahu kapan dan mungkin nunggu kalo akunya lagi senggang.

Sekianya cuap-cuapnya, maaf kalo panjang banget. Silahkan review fav and foll dibawah sana...

.

(4 Agustus 2016)

BabyXie


End file.
